Agradezco el último rostro
by SoyMasQueEso1
Summary: Yo cumpliré con mi promesa, ¿lo harás tu también? Confío en que así sera y aquí estaré, esperándote. One-Shot


**Los personajes pertenecen a S. M.**

* * *

**Agradezco el último rostro**

**AlicePov**

-Prometo volver, mi amor- musitó Edward en mi oído al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar que un sollozo escapara de mis labios.

-¿Es necesario que te vayas?- le pregunté con mi corazón destruyéndose a pedazos.

-Alice, quiero estudiar allá, pasar un tiempo en mi lugar de origen. Te doy mi palabra de que vendré cada ves que tenga oportunidad, vacaciones, días feriados, tus vacaciones.- sonrió y depositó un rápido beso en mis labios.

Asentí.

-Yo prometo esperarte.- me acurruqué mas contra su pecho y el me besó en la coronilla.

-Última llamada a los pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra.- se escuchó por el altavoz.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, Edward se marchaba a Inglaterra a estudiar Medicina, según él, se iría porque necesitaba reencontrarse, volver a sus raíces, ¿y quien era yo para detenerlo?

-Te amo.- me besó con impaciencia.

Sin duda era un beso con sabor a despedida.

-También yo a ti.- musité cuando se separó de mí.

Edward se alejó de mí con una sonrisa y se perdió de mi vista al cruzar la puerta para abordar al avión.

Inmediatamente me invadió una sensación de soledad y vacio.

**Cinco años después**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde el día en el que Edward partió, ya no era una adolescente de 17 años, había cumplido los 22 ya.

Edward no vino en sus primeras vacaciones y lo comprendí, me dijo que tenia que quedarse porque se estaba adaptando, algo completamente lógico. Luego llegó mi cumpleaños y el tampoco pudo asistir, explicó que estaba en medio de clases y veía un tema muy importante, también lo comprendí.

Los siguientes años no fueron mucho mejores, Edward nunca venia y siempre tenia una buena coartada. Esme y Carlisle fueron a Inglaterra en varias ocasiones y quise ir con ellos, pero Edward insistió en que no era necesario, que el ya vendría, que no tomara esa molestia.

Al cuarto año de su partida, Edward ya no me escribía con tanta frecuencia, casi se podría decir que no me escribía. Recibía un mail de él una vez cada dos o tres meses.

En el quinto año, ya no recibía mails de él, sin embargo yo seguía firme en mi palabra de esperarlo, después de todo, faltaba muy poco para su regreso.

Yo asistía una vez a la semana a la casa de Edward, siempre había tenido una buena relación con sus padres, Esme era muy amable conmigo y se preocupaba por mi bienestar. Un día me sugirió que siguiera adelante y me olvidara de Ed, no lo hice.

Cuando recibí un mail de Edward después de tanto tiempo, no pude contener la risa histérica y oprimí miles de veces la opción de "Leer" con impaciencia.

"_**Alice, espero que te encuentres muy bien, disculpa por no haberte escrito antes, he estado muy ocupado.**_

_**En fin, te escribo para informarte que pronto volveré a Forks, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Edward."**_

¡Oh, Dios! Edward volvería pronto y con algo importante para decirme.

Grité con emoción, después de todo, él cumpliría con su palabra.

Durante años había rechazado las propuestas amorosas de mis compañeros de la facultad de Abogacía, Jasper entre ellos, el más persistente, y esa negativa a salir con otros había valido la pena ahora que Edward volvía.

**Un mes después **me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Seattle junto a Carlisle y a Esme, me era imposible quedarme en mi lugar mientras esperaba la llegada de de Ed.

Media hora después, el avión aterrizó en la pista y luego de unos minutos Edward caminaba hacia a nosotros con una sonrisa torcida.

Me respiración se detuvo, él estaba realmente hermoso, su cuerpo aun mas musculoso, su expresión desafiante y sus labios rojizos que me invitaban a devorarlos.

Cuando abrió sus brazos hacia mi y me sonrió, no dudé en corres hacia él y acurrucarme en su pecho, lo había extrañado tanto.

Inhalé su aroma varonil con las lagrimas asomándose es mis ojos.

-¡Te extrañé tanto!- gemí contra su pecho.

-Yo también te extrañé.- me estrechó un poco mas.

-Entonces, ¿qué era tan importante para que vinieras tan pronto?- le pregunté con impaciencia y él se rió.

-Si, bueno… quería informarles que me casare dentro de poco, me pareció que invitarlos personalmente seria lo correcto.- mi corazón se detuvo y me separé inmediatamente de él para observarlo con horror.

Edward no pareció notar mi reacción aterrada y continuó:

-Ella es Bella, una chica esplendida. También estudia Medicina, llevamos tres años conociéndonos.- nos dijo a todos con una sonrisa encantadora- Ven aquí, Bella.- Edward se giró y una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate caminó hacia él.

Se tomaron las manos y pude notar el anillo en el dedo de ella.

Jadeé con fuerza y me giré hacia Carlisle y Esme, quienes me miraban apenados.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y retrocedí dos pasos lejos de Edward, parecía preocupado.

-Alice, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó con preocupación y entonces noté que las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro.

-Alice, cariño, cálmate.- musitó Esme con pesadumbre extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

Negué con la cabeza mientras corría en dirección a la salida con las lágrimas desbordándose de mis ojos, empapando mi rostro.

Escuché como alguien me llamaba desde atrás pero aun así no me detuve.

Al cruzar la puerta y encontrarme a mitad de la calle escuché con mas claridad el grito de Edward.

-¡Alice, cuidado!- gritó desesperado.

Me volví para ver su expresión horrorizada mientras corría hacia mí y entonces sentí el impacto de un auto contra mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente y, antes de perder la conciencia completamente, agradecí que lo último que pude ver fuera el rostro de Edward.

* * *

**Escribí este fic hace tiempo mas por placer propio que por cualquier otra cosa mientras escuchaba En el muelle de San Blas - Mana.**

**Tenia tiempo con el documento guardado y decidí publicarlo porque de alguna forma era como una carga sobre mi.**

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado tanto.**

**Aly.**


End file.
